The Dumbest Catch
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood imitate another reality show, much to the dismay of the X-Men.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is off in the Bering Sea somewhere. I just got this idea from watching one of my most favorite reality shows! And then I thought of the Brotherhood. **

**The Dumbest Catch**

"What is the Brotherhood doing this time?" Kurt asked. The X-Men were running in Bayville Park in the afternoon in their uniforms.

"Who knows what those delinquents are doing?" Scott grumbled. "At least I don't feel any tremors so we know Avalanche isn't using his earthquakes! Of course we'd have gotten here faster if Wolverine hadn't taken my car on his trip."

"Why would Wolverine take your car?" Kitty asked.

"Don't know," Bobby said. "He just said he was gonna take it and bring it back. Maybe."

"Man I knew he was mad about that last Danger Room session you put him in Scott but I didn't like think he'd be seriously mad enough to wreck your car," Kitty said.

"Well Scott's program did kind of put a few dings in his bike," Rogue said. "Then again why would you bring a motorcycle into a ninja fighting simulation?"

"Let's focus on what the Brotherhood is doing and how we are going to put a stop to it," Scott said. "Be ready for anything! Jean have you located them yet?"

"I've got them," Jean focused on her powers. "They're by the lake. Right over…" She turned around. **"There?"**

"What in the Wide World of Sports is that?" Bobby pointed. "It looks like a…"

"It is," Kurt groaned. "Scott when you said be ready for anything, I don't think any of us was quite ready for **this!**"

In the middle of the lake was a large red boat that said The Brotherhood on the side. Todd, Fred, Lance, Pietro and Pyro were dressed like fishermen casting a large net over the side of the boat. And they were singing.

_Who lives in Bayville right by the sea! Scott Summers Dorkpants! _

_Anal retentive and a loser is he! Scott Summers Dorkpants!_

_If having some fun and a good time is your wish…Scott Summers Dorkpants!_

_You'd have better luck talking to a dead fish! Scott Summers Dorkpants!_

_Scott Summers Dorkpants! Scott Summers Dorkpants! _

_"Scott Summers Dooooooooooooorrrrrkpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanttttttts_!" Fred bellowed.

"I am going to kill them now," Scott readied his visor. "Maximum blast!"

"Scott!" Jean stopped him. "Let's talk to them and find out what they're up to."

"I'd rather go with Scott's plan," Rogue said.

Since the lake was not very big the boat was almost right next to the shore. "Avast ye me hearties! X-Men at three o'clock!" Pietro called out.

"Actually Pietro, it's only one thirty," Fred looked at his watch.

"I am almost afraid to ask," Jean sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going crab fishing!" Todd said cheerfully.

"Crab fishing," Scott said in a deadpanned tone. "On a lake. In Bayville."

"I'm going to ask this question even though I know the answer to it, but I just want to be sure," Jean winced. "Did you get this idea from watching TV?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Fred asked.

"Lucky guess," Jean groaned. "Where did you get that boat? You didn't steal it did you?"

"No, we didn't," Fred huffed. "We made it!"

"You made a boat?" Bobby asked.

"Well we made it from parts of other boats so it was rather easy," Pyro nodded. "But once we make enough money we can buy another boat of our own!"

"You're trying to raise money by **crab fishing** in the **Bayville Lake?"** Scott couldn't believe it. "Just when you think they can't get any crazier! They do!"

"It's a good idea," Bobby said. "You guys need any help?" Everyone glared at Bobby. "What? We could use the extra money too."

"We picked **him** to replace Spyke on the team?" Rogue asked the rest of the team.

"Well we needed to balance it out," Kitty said. "Since Wanda is the only person with any brains on their team!"

"Oh yeah now it makes sense," Kurt nodded.

"No, this does not make sense! Nothing these maniacs do makes any sense!" Scott waved his arms. "Forget it! I'm going home!"

"We're not going to try and stop them?" Kurt asked.

"From doing what? Making fools out of themselves?" Rogue asked. "Too late for that!"

"The crab is ours! All ours!" Lance cackled.

"What crab? This is a **lake** you morons!" Scott shouted. "You know what? Fine! Go ahead! Go fish for all the crab you want! Good luck because you are gonna…"

"CRAB HO!" Fred shouted as he tugged the net. "Gotcha! And it's a big one!"

"No way!" Bobby's jaw dropped. "You don't think…?"

"It's impossible! It can't be!" Jean said as they hauled out the object with a huge winch on deck. "It's…"

"MY CAR!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" Scott yelled as the object was dredged out of the lake.

"Ask Iceman!" Lance laughed. "He took it for another joyride!"

"WHAT?" Scott whirled on Bobby. "YOU SAID WOLVERINE TOOK IT!"

"And you **bought** that?" Todd laughed.

"I also hope you bought some flood insurance on this baby," Pietro laughed.

"Ooh! Look! A fish in the glove compartment!" Fred fiddled with it.

"BOBBY!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs.

"IT WAS KURT'S IDEA!" Bobby yelled.

"IT WAS NOT!" Kurt shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T FIND THE BRAKES!"

"I'LL GIVE THE TWO OF YOU A BREAK!" Scott screamed as he started chasing them around. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH A MAN'S ONE TRUE LOVE AND DON'T GET OFF…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SCOTT SUMMERS YOU JERK!" Jean roared as she started chasing after them.

Kitty and Rogue watched the insanity. "We can never show our faces here in Bayville ever again, can we?" Kitty asked.

"The Bering Sea is looking pretty good right about now," Rogue hung her head.


End file.
